Waking To A Nightmare
by GreaserG1rl201
Summary: Sometimes waking up can be the nightmare... One-shot: Character Death. *Outsiders challenge*


**All rights belong to S.E. Hinton!**

 ***Darry***

"Hey kiddo, what're you working on?" Pony and I had been getting along real well since that our talk with Soda in the park.

"Just math," he replied very focused on his work.

"Well, since it's the weekend and Soda's gonna be with Steve tonight how about we go out for dinner. Maybe we can see a movie too," he looked up at me with bright eyes .

"Really?"

"Yeah kiddo, you can tell me about your day. It'll just be our time, if you want to," I explained.

"Glory that'd be great!" The excitement in his voice made my heart happy. I love it when Pony wants to be with me.

"Go grab your jacket, I'll start the truck," he ran to his and Soda's shared room, while I exited the house to start the truck. Not five minutes later did pony emerge from the house. "Where do you wanna go?" I asked as he slid into the truck.

"Dairy Queen, if that's alright with you Dar," he said sheepishly.

"Sounds perfect," I smiled ruffling his hair. We got in the truck. I started thinking how much I appreciate the time I've gotten to spend with my brother, and how Pony and I have gotten so close. I can't say that I was happy about how we got so close, I mean it took the death of two of our own to get it, but I wouldn't trade our relationship for anything.

"...know, Darry?" I was pulled from my thought by Pony's voice.

"What kiddo, sorry I was kinda in my own world. I apologized hopping I hadn't upset him. He just smiled and nodded.

"I was just saying how much I appreciate you, and I'm really sorry about how I acted before. I've just missed how we used to be, and I'm really glad we're getting so close again; I just... I love you Dar." He looked down at his hands. I felt so much emotion swirl inside me, so moved by his words that I had been thinking just seconds before.

"Me too, kiddo. I will always love you Pony." I pulled over and hugged my brother how long we sat there I don't know.

 _"Darry... Darry... Dar."_ The voice was so familiar, but I had no idea where it was coming from. It sounded a lot like Soda. I closed my eyes, only to open them in my room.

"Hey, Soda," I said noticing him by my bed.

"Hey, I thought you were gonna sleep all day!" He exclaimed. I looked at the clock realizing it read 12:36 p.m.

"Glory, but did I sleep late, the day's half over!" I looked at my brother, looking over him real well. I think he had a long night because his eyes were dark, with bags under them." Did you have a long night, little buddy?"

"Just couldn't sleep, nothing unusual," his voice was tired too.

"Was Pony up with his nightmares again," I was so concerned, his nightmares had been getting terrible. Soda's face dropped, tears formed at his eyes.

"Darry, that's not funny," I was very confused.

"I wasn't trying to be, kid. I was just asking a question," I explained, still wondering why Soda was so upset. He never gets this upset over nothing.

"Darry," he growled, the tears growing in his eyes his voice seething with anger and sadness. Then it all hit me. I said the wrong things, Pony has been gone for two weeks now, he didn't make it home from Windrixville. The fire took him for saving the kids. I felt the hot stream of tears run down my face, grabbing my little brother in a hug. I buried my face in his hair, and we cried. I thought, and thought, whishing that my we'd actually been able to get our time back. It was to late for apologies, for everyone. The only Hong I left him with was pain, but I hope somehow in another light he can forgive me, and see that I love him.

"Oh god, Soda, I'm so sorry. I- I don't know what I was thinking, obviously I wasn't. I love you." I sobbed, he hugged me tighter.

"I l-l-love y-you too," Soda cried, we sat there, hugging eachother. Mourning the loss of our brother that left us too soon. "I love you,Pony" we whispered in unison.

Sometimes nightmares don't always happen while you sleep, every time you open your eyes from the dreams that shield your mind.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this story! Please leave a review, and tell me what you think.**


End file.
